


Vigilant Love

by dsa_archivist



Series: The Vigil Series [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Series: Vigil, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-19
Updated: 1999-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray takes a daring step to reconcile with his mother while Ben works through his resentment toward her for the hurt she's caused his lover. Please read the introduction first.The Vigil Series.





	Vigilant Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South: Vigilant Love  
Takes place after Vigilance, the second in the  
Vigil series and before the epilogue of Elaine Walker's "The Vigil". IAfter reading the first  
story in the series the premise stuck thoroughly in my mind that I wrote  
her and _begged_ her to let me write a sequel. She graciously allowed  
it. What can I say? The lady's a gem. This is the one I write  
first, but not what occurs first.

 **Warning and Rating: R rated, M/M love, sex, a kid and a Ma.**

#  VIGILANT LOVE

by Mitch Hudson, inspired and on the coattails of Elaine Walker's  
"The Vigil"

 

He heard the first ring and his hands grew sweaty. Four more, then it was answered. 

"Hello." 

Her voice sounded so strained to him. "Ma?" 

"Raimondo." 

"Ma, Maria was supposed to tell you I would call this evening." 

"She did," she said tonelessly. 

"Are you busy, or ... Do you have a minute to talk?" 

"No. I was expecting your call. I'm not busy, son." 

Ray felt his stomach flutter. He glanced nervously around the spacious apartment. He'd timed the call carefully. Benny had just left to take their son to Friday evening play-group. He calmed down. He had plenty of time to finish this conversation without rushing. 

"How are you?" he asked, knowing full well the answer. His sisters had kept him completely apprised of day to day life in the house for the last four and a half, almost  five years he realized. He was appalled every time he realized how long he'd been estranged from his mother. 

Her answer barely registered. "I have the day off tomorrow, Ma." Now here was the hard part. "I was planning to take Fraser to that arches hamburger place across from Grant park. The little guy really likes the place. I thought you might like to come with us?" 

He twisted the phone chord nervously between his fingers and listened to the protracted silence. He had to do something, say something. "See, Benny will be working at a reception all day tomorrow and, well ..." He couldn't come right out and ask if she'd be willing to see him if his lover wouldn't be there. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yeah. At noon," he struggled to keep the longing from his voice. 

"I suppose I could meet you there." 

Yes! He bit back another offer to pick her up. "Okay. We'll see you there." 

"Good bye son." 

Ray held the receiver between his hands and listened to the click followed by a dial tone. Son. He savored the sound of her last word. 

Now he had a tough decision to make. Would he tell Benny? 

*

One silly little sprig of hair wouldn't stay down. Ray brushed his hand firmly over Fraser's head again and glanced at the glass door. Oh God. There she was. 

"Come on, son. There's the lady I brought you to meet." He curled his long fingers around Fraser's small hand and they met Mrs. Vecchio just inside the restaurant's entrance. 

"Ma." He smiled tentatively down at her, not knowing if he should kiss her. But she took that dilemma away by offering her cheek. He pecked it quickly and stepped back. "You look good." 

"And you," she said quietly then dropped her gaze to the young boy. "So are you going to introduce us?" 

"Oh, of course. Ma, this is Fraser. Son, this is my mother." 

"Hello," Fraser solemnly offered his hand for a shake. 

The woman blanched slightly at his formality, but took it. "Perhaps we could sit and get aquatinted?" 

"Yes ma'am," Benton answered. 

"So polite," she said, glancing up at Ray as they moved to a table. 

He smiled, but the happiness didn't reach his eyes. "Why don't you guys sit here and I'll go get us some food?" 

"Hamburgers?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Actually I ate some pasta before we left home. You?" 

"Yes. I did too." 

And a genuine smile flashed between them. 

"Good. Then just some tea for us. But you, my boy are getting the usual?" 

"Da-ad," Fraser said with a tone of taxed tolerance. 

"Yeah, I know. One Happy Club bag coming right up. And I won't forget the toy." 

The little boy's blue eyes gleamed as he watched his father stroll away. He turned back to the woman seated by him. "I'm not supposed to have Happy Club burgers but Daddy buys them for me sometimes. We just don't mention it." 

"Oh." 

"I don't have a mother. I didn't know Daddy had one. Where have you been? Why haven't I met you before?" 

Pain narrowed her eyes. "I ... Why aren't you supposed to have Happy Club burgers?" 

"Non-nutritional food is something a person should avoid." 

They were awfully big words for such a small boy. She reached out and brushed at a lock of hair that was warring with his cowlick. 

"My Raimondo, you call him Daddy?" 

"He's my Dad. I have two. Did you know that? I'm very lucky. None of my playmates have two. Well, some do. But not at the same time. But I'm the only one without a mother. Have you always been Dad's mother?" 

"Yes she has, kiddo," Ray answered as he sat the plastic tray of food and drinks on the table. 

Fraser smiled at his dad and scooted closer to him. He used his best manners during the quick meal. 

"Ma, we were planning on a walk in Grant Park after Fraser has his lunch and I was wondering if you'd ..." 

The little boy's eyes were on him. He couldn't continue with the question. If she refused it might hurt Fraser. This was enough for the first time. He estimated they'd been together for less than twenty minutes. Not nearly enough time to ease the constant ache in his chest. 

"Please come with us. It means a lot to my dad." 

"Fraser, perhaps it's not a good time for her--" 

"And wouldn't I be the best judge of that? Of course I'll come ... Fraser. I'd love to." 

Ray noticed the difficulty she had with the name. But she did say she'd come. 

*

They strolled through the park and Fraser ran through the nearby trees. At the edge of the playground Ray led his mother to a bench and they watched Fraser in companionable silence. 

"He's a very happy boy." 

"Yes. Thank you." He felt awkward. 

"Raimondo!" she jumped from the bench pointing at Fraser who had lost his grip on a swing chain and tumbled off the seat. 

Ray stood, then sat when he saw Fraser jump up. Ray pulled his mother back down. "He'll come to us if he needs us. He's a tough little guy, just like his--" No need to mention Benny, he reminded himself. Things were going well right now. 

Fraser examined the palm of his right hand, then eyed them. He approached the mother and son. "I have a bit of a scrape here, Daddy." He held out the injury just as a big tear rolled down his rounded cheek. 

"Lemme see. Got some dirt in it." Ray pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "I'll go wet this. Can you sit here by Ma?" 

Fraser sat down silently on the bench and watched his dad's retreating back. 

"Does it hurt much, bambino?" 

"No ma'am. Am I supposed to call you Ma?" 

"Oh, goodness no. Granma. The children of my children call me Granma," she said as she wrapped a comforting arm around him. 

"Granma? Do you live in Chicago or Canada?" he asked, blinking away the last tear. 

"I live here, in Chicago." 

"Oh. I thought maybe you came from far away like my other dad. So maybe that's why I've never seen you before." 

"I think I have a bandage in my purse." 

*

"Hi Dad," Fraser called from the kitchen table as his father arrived that evening. "I'm coloring a picture of Dief for you. I met my Granma today. Would you like a blue sky or a red one in the picture?" 

Ben laid his Stetson on a shelf by the door and gave Dief a greeting scratch before walking into the kitchen. Ray stirred the contents of a large pot, his eyes never lifting from the stove. 

Ben kissed the crown of his son's unruly hair. It should be cut shorter. He'd have to discuss that again with Ray. "Blue would seem to be the most appropriate choice, don't you think?" 

"Unless you feel like red today," Ray interjected. 

Fraser smiled at the both of them then began to color vigorously. 

The Mountie pressed himself against his lover's back, hugging him firmly. "So she showed up," he whispered, then inhaled the scent of the man in his arms. 

"Yes. I had no doubt." Ray leaned back and felt Benny's lips on his neck. "Maybe a little. But she came." Benny's hips shifted from side to side, the leather straps and buckles of his dress uniform hard against him among the soft caresses. 

Ben shifted his grip and turned Ray for a full deep kiss. He thrust his tongue in deep, hungry for a response. It was hard to break away but he did. "I'm glad for you. And for Fraser." 

"She said he was a very happy boy," Ray said with a little smile, then turned halfway back to his cooking. "And polite." He saw Benny's eyes shift away then back. A tight smile flashed across classic features. "If my schedule doesn't change we're going to meet in Grant Park again next Saturday. Is that all right with you?" 

A real smile graced the Mountie's face now. Ray got another kiss and his answer. 

*

"Benny I can't leave in the middle of the interrogation and Ma's already left the house. I can't find anybody else to either take Fraser to the park or take a message to Ma that we won't be there." 

"Ray, she'll suspect you and I planned this." Ben would have suspected the same thing of Ray if he weren't standing here in the middle of the hectic squad room trying to distract their son from staring at the unfortunate people who where here at the insistence of the law. 

"Please, just walk him to the benches by the play area. She'll be waiting on one of them. That's where we've met for the last three weeks. Tell her I'll come for him in," he consulted his watch, "two hours." 

*

Ben walked through the park, conspicuous in his red serge. He lamented not taking the opportunity to change after his short shift of guard duty that morning. Six years in Chicago and Inspector Thatcher still found reason for him to stand guard at the oddest times. Well, at least Mrs. Vecchio would see him coming from far off. She'd have ample opportunity to leave before they were close. 

"Granma!" Fraser called and waved as he caught sight of her. 

They reached her side much faster than Ben would have liked to. "Ma'am," he said, nodding his head. 

"Daddy wanted you to know he'd come pick me up in two hours. He's working. Honestly." Then he was in her ample embrace being kissed. "Do you believe me?" he whispered. 

"Shouldn't I, bambino?" she whispered back. 

"My dad," still whispering he pointed at Ben, "didn't think you'd believe _him_. But he really is. I got to go see him at work." 

"Oh, I do believe. My son works very hard." She released her hug and her grandson settled at her side. 

Ben shifted nervously from one foot to another. "Ah, will that be a problem? I mean, leaving Fraser here with you until Ray arrives?" 

"Not a problem at all. I brought some pictures for us to look at today," she said to Fraser as she pulled a photo album from a bag at her feet. 

"Then I'll be on my way," he said, adjusting his hat and turning away. 

"Thank you for bringing him, Benton." 

The simple words of kindness pulled him up short and he turned to face her. He smiled tentatively. "Yes, well ..." 

"It means a great deal to me, seeing him. Family is important." 

"Family?" His brows rose. 

"My Raiondo loves him, so, he's part of my family." 

"I see. Have a nice visit, Fraser," he said and completed the turn he'd started earlier. He marched quickly back down the path he'd just taken. 

"Your _Raimondo_ loves me too," he murmured under his breath. "But you didn't see fit to invite _me_ to sit down and look at photos." He reached the edge of the park and stopped, realizing he was breathing more heavily than necessary. "Oh dear. I seem to be rather bitter." 

*

The aunts in the pictures he new. The cousins he didn't. "Do you see you're Aunt Maria and Aunt Frannie often?" she asked, closing the album and pulling out a much older one. 

"Sometimes. I don't think they're visits make my dad, I mean my dad, Ben, very happy. Do you know why?" 

She studied his round face, then gave him a kiss on both cheeks. "Would you like to see a picture of my Raimondo when he was your age?" 

"Yes please!" 

She thumbed through the pages, pointing to different pictures and studying Fraser's intenseness. They paused a long time at a picture of young Ray with his sisters in the front yard of the Vecchio home. 

"Sometimes it makes Ray sad too. After they visit, I mean. I can hear him crying. Do you know why that is?" 

She was silent for a long while. "I think I do. Perhaps he misses living with them, seeing them every day." 

"Oh." Then his bright little face clouded over. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gazed at her in misery. "But," the words came out haltingly, "we'd miss him if he moved away." Then he collapsed across her lap crying deeply. "Don't we make him happy?" 

"Of course you do caro. Of course you do. Your pop loves you." 

"Not pop, Ma," Ray said as he leaned over the back of the bench and rubbed Fraser's shoulder. "No kid of mine is ever gonna call me Pop. I don't have very good memories to associate with that word." 

She stared up at him, her lips pressed in a firm line. "I understand, Raimondo." 

"So kiddo," he said as he slipped onto the bench beside them. "What's all the water works for?" 

"Daddy," Fraser said and squirmed into his lap. "You'd never move away from me, would you?" he asked as he wrapped his short arms around his father's neck. 

Ray's eyes grew wide. "Of course not, Fraser. I'd _never_ do that." He hugged the little boy to his chest and stared in bewildered anger at his mother. 

Soon Fraser's tears were dried and he scurried off to the playground leaving the grown-ups on the bench. 

"What did you say to him? Was it because I sent Benny to--" 

"No, Raimondo. No. We were looking at pictures of the family. He said-- he said you get sad after Francesca or Maria visit." She didn't mention that the boy said he cried. It hurt her to keep the words, the worry inside, but she managed. 

"And what does that have to do with me abandoning my son?" He couldn't keep the belligerence or the hurt from his voice. 

"He asked me why. I said I thought you missed your sisters, missed living with them. I'm sorry caro. I didn't realize he would--" 

"He makes connections. He's a very bright boy, Ma, in case you hadn't noticed." It was impossible for him to swallow the anger, the torment roaring through him. 

"I've noticed, I've noticed. He's an incredible boy, so inquisitive, just like you were at his age." 

"Then why would you--" Ray's voice choked. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. 

"Son," she hugged him tentatively and felt the quaking as he cried silently. "Raimondo, my darling boy." She renewed her hold on him, filling her touch with love. "Never would I hurt your son for any reason. I'm just a stupid old woman who--" 

"Stop it, Ma!" he demanded and turned into her embrace. She held him and they comforted each other. 

"That first day. He asked if I'd always been your mother. You shouldn't have said yes." 

Ray suddenly drew back from her, wiping at his eyes. 

"I mean it. I haven't been your mother for the last four years. I've been a fool. Can you ever forgive me?" 

The hurt eased a bit, the hurt that had been setting on his heart so heavily since the day he'd explained to her that he and Benny were in love and would be raising Fraser together. To say she hadn't taken the news well was an understatement. 

"Do you want--" He couldn't ask. The wound was too raw. 

"Yes, Raimondo. More than anything I want to be your mother again." 

His slim figure stiffened in her hold. "Ma. Things between Benny and me . . . They haven't changed." 

"I know that, from the way my grandson talks. And I also know what pain I've put you through, my stubborn clinging to doctrines of the church." 

"The church, _our_ church," he clarified, "accepts us. Father Behan helped us find a parish that was right for our family." 

"Oh. I didn't know." 

"Ma--" Ray broke off his words as Fraser came running back from the playground. "Hey kiddo. You havin' a good time?" he asked as he scooped the small boy up in his arms. 

Fraser giggled as he got a brief tickle. "Stop it. That's not dignified." Then he giggled some more as Ray planted loud kisses all over his face. 

"Are you getting tired? You ready to go home?" 

"Not exactly. Can we bring Dief the next time we come to see Granma?" He squirmed in his father's arms until he could see her. "I have a wolf. His fur is white and we don't tug on it. Daddy, I don't want to go yet. I'll have to practice my Catechisms when I get home." 

"Yeah. Benny's kind of a tyrant about that, isn't he?" 

Fraser leaned close to his grandmother. "He says he _has_ to be. He's not even Catholic like us but he says he knows all of it better than Ray." 

"Fraser is Catholic?" she asked her son. 

"Yeah Ma. Benny knew goin' into this that my child would have to be raised Catholic." The little object of their discussion squirmed from his father's hold and ran back to the playground. 

"But--" she looked at him accusingly and began to rummage through her purse. Finally she pulled out her wallet and thumbed through the pictures. "Raimondo. I don't have a picture." 

He looked at what she held. There was the picture of Fraser when he was only six months old. And right after that the picture of him on his first birthday. Then the other three images he'd sent during the years. She'd kept them all. "I'm glad to see you got them." 

"I looked forward to your cards very much. The pictures, I never realized how much they helped me. Thank you for being strong enough to send them." 

"You're welcome, Ma." The moment began to feel stilted and formal. He realized they still had a ways to go to get back that familiar close feeling that he longed for. 

"But his baptism. I don't have a picture. He _was_ baptized, wasn't he? Benton wouldn't have--" 

"Of course he was baptized, Ma. I just screwed up a bit and didn't get pictures made. Frannie brought a camera and took one. Then she ran out of film." 

"May I see it?" 

The request was still pretty formal. He set about putting her at ease. "Sure. I'll bring it next time. I'll have to get it from Benny. He carries it in his wallet." 

"Oh. If I'd known I could have asked him about it earlier." 

Ray thought furiously for a moment. Should he risk losing ground with her? "Ma. He's waiting in the Riv just over there." He indicated a direction behind them. "Should I . . . I could get it. Or . . . he could bring it . . ." 

"That would be nice." She turned to look for Ray's car. "Can he see you if you wave from here or do you need to go get him?" 

Ray stood and made a big come-here motion with his arm. 

Ben settled his leather jacket over his flannel shirt, slowly opened the car door and approached them apprehensively. He'd seen the woman hug his lover. He thought Ray might have been crying. But his pace picked up as he remembered the happy body language of their son. 

He tried not to stand at parade rest as he flicked his gaze between the two seated on the bench. 

"Benny, Ma wants to see the picture of Fraser's baptism." 

"Oh." Grateful for something to do he pulled out his wallet and removed the photo. 

"Here, sit," Mrs. Vecchio ordered as she patted a spot beside her. 

He hesitated, eyeing the spot on the bench by Ray's slim figure but obeyed her. 

She took the photo and held it close to her eyes. "Oh Raimondo!" she exclaimed running her fingertip lightly over the image of the baby held high in her son's arms. "It's our gown. Oh Son, he looks lovely in it." 

Ben leaned forward and met Ray's glistening eyes. 

"Yeah, Ma," Ray said, never taking his eyes from Benny's. "Maria got it out of the attic and Frannie had it cleaned for the ceremony. At least I got _that_ part right." 

"That part?" 

"I messed up on getting a real portrait made." 

"But this--" she paused to wipe at her eyes, "this is so . . ." 

"Yes," Ben agreed. "It's so much more personal." 

She smiled at him. "He's a wonderful boy. You've done a good job of raising him." 

"Yes." He allowed himself to sound a bit self-indulgent. "Ray and I have taken great care in how we raise our son." He took the picture she offered back to him and studied it. "Ma'am. Would you like to keep it?" 

"Benny," Ray said, surprise raising his tone. He reached a hand along the back of the bench and gripped his lover's shoulder. "It's your favorite--" 

"Ray. I can see now that it also means a great deal to your mother. I'd like to share it with her." 

"Share it with me? Benton, I'd be honored. But . . ." 

Was she rejecting his lover's offer? Ray tightened his hold on Benny. 

"I want more than the picture, Benton. I want my son. I want him back in my life. And my grandson too." 

"God, Benny. I'm sorry," Ray exclaimed as he rose to his feet and moved around his mother. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Lets go," he reached for the stiff form of his lover. 

Mrs. Vecchio leaned in Ray's way and placed her arms around the rigid Mountie. "No, Raimondo. No. I'm not through." 

Ben sat unmoving under their onslaught. He felt fear battering inside his heart. Not again. He desperately wanted to stop everything, to rewind time, to tell Ray not to see his mother, not to let Fraser meet the only grandmother he had. This, Ray couldn't go through this pain again. 

"I want them, Benton. I need them. They need me. Please, if you can. Let them into my life. All the way." 

"Ma," Ray objected, his voice low and strained. "It's not Benny. He can't _let_ us back into your life. Only you can do that. _You_ have to let my family back in, _all_ of my family." 

"I understand that Raimondo, Benton. I do. Please, can we try together? All of us?" she pleaded, never releasing her hold on the unmoving Mountie. 

Ben closed his mind to the pain that stabbed through his chest. Ray. Ray. Do what's best for Ray. And Fraser? What's best for him? A grandmother who can't stand the fact that I'm fucking his dad? The words were so harsh, so harmful to his soul. 

"Ma," Ray choked out the word. "Please, don't. You're hurting him. Can't you see that?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry, Benton. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you ever since . . . since that beautiful boy came into your life." 

"Since I began sleeping with you're son. Since I seduced him and made him my lover. Since I tore your family apart--" 

"Benny!" Ray lurched to his side and pulled him partly from his mother's grasp. He held the dark head against his chest, tears running freely down to the thick hair cradled under his cheek. "Benny, please don't." 

"Please, Benton, Raimondo. Please accept my apology. I want you back. All three of you. Please forgive me." 

"Ray," Ben said, his eyes full of tears. "Can we do this? Can we try?" 

Ray looked at their son, so happily running on the playground. Then he looked down into his mother's tear streaked face, felt her arm around Benny, her touch on his own arm. Finally he lifted Benny's chin and gazed into the depth of his blue eyes. He kissed him, full on the lips, long and deep. They parted slowly. 

"Ma?" he questioned, never taking his gaze from Benny. She had to see, to know how much Benny meant to him. To know that he was half of Ray's life. 

"I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused the both of you since you became lovers. I can't make it any clearer than that." 

"Benny?" 

"I can forgive you for the pain _I've_ felt, Mrs. Vecchio." 

Ray understood his unsaid words. "Me too, Ma. I know you love me. I love you too. It'll get better between us. We'll talk, we'll get back that closeness. We'll be a family again." 

"A bigger family, boys. Just the kind I like." She smiled and felt more tears fall. It was the start of a long journey. "Next weekend, Sunday dinner?" 

Ben agreed . . . and hoped Ray understood his rather brusque manner earlier when she'd made an effort to ask their forgiveness. Although it hurt her he'd never apologize for his love of Ray. 

*

Sunday at the Vecchio home was always a bit of a circus. Ben had talked long and hard, telling their son about what to expect when he saw all the Vecchio's together for the first time. 

"Oh, and they tend to be a bit enthusiastic in their, um, arguing." 

"You've already said that, Dad," Fraser repeated from the back seat of the Riv. "Are we there yet?" he asked his other father. 

"Almost," Ray answered just as patiently as he had the previous five times. 

"But they don't mean any harm by it. It's just their way. It's an Italian thing," Ben continued. 

Fraser smiled as he observed how nervous his father was. But soon he felt his father had a right to be nervous. The house was noisier than he ever imagined a place could be. There were so many people, but it was a big place, not really crowded. The ceilings were awfully high. And there were a lot of stairs, three floors, he discovered with delight as he raced along behind the children whom Granma told him were his cousins. He'd been happy to see his aunts again. He smelled food during their exploration and realized he was hungry. 

"And this," Tony Junior said, "is the attic. It's where all the Vecchio family treasures are kept." 

Fraser started up the narrow stairs only to be pulled away by Tony. 

"Un uh! Only Vecchios are allowed up there." 

"I'm a Vecchio," Fraser insisted. 

"No you're not. You're not really a Vecchio." 

"I am so!" 

"Un uh. Just cause your real dad's a big screaming fairy and my Uncle Ray kisses him doesn't make you a Vecchio." 

Fraser stepped back, his bottom lip trembled as he eyed the seven year old. His real dad was what? It sounded bad. It didn't make sense, but it sounded bad. Tears welled in his eyes and he turned to run. He smacked into Ray's long legs. "Daddy ..." He started crying. 

Ray scooped his son up and gaped at his nephew's scrunched up face. He felt the tremors running through the small frame clutched against his chest. "Maria!" he called, then turned and hastily descended the two flights of stairs. 

"Maria!" Ray called loudly again as he searched the full living room and dining room. He spotted her by the table. 

"Ray?" Ben quickly moved to his side. "What's wrong? Fraser?" he asked as he reached out to stroke his crying son's back. Ray's arms were locked tight around the boy, his face a mask of barely controlled anger. 

"What is it?" Maria asked, concern evident on her face. 

"Tony-- little Tony--" Ray felt many eyes on him. It had been so long since he'd been the center of family attention. "He said some things, Maria." 

"Ma," Tony Junior squirmed through the forest of legs to his mother's side. "I only said what Aunt Penny said." 

"Aunt Penny?" his father had joined the growing circle and questioned his son. "What did my sister say that you felt you should repeat?" 

"She said Fraser isn't really part of our family. He's not a _real_ Vecchio cause his _real_ father's just a big screamin' fairy, and just 'cause Uncle Ray kisses him . . ." his small voice trailed off as he registered the alarm and anger on the faces above him. 

"Ray," Ben's voice was level, eerily level, "we're leaving." 

Wordlessly Ray turned to follow his lover to the front door. 

"Benton, please--" 

Maria interrupted her mother. "Ben, Ray. I'm sorry. I don't even think he understands what he said. I'm sorry he hurt little Fraser. Please, I doesn't matter to us that Fraser--" 

Ray stopped with his back to them and felt Benny clutch his arm supportively. "Just a minute, Benny. I wanna say one thing before we go." 

"Yes, Ray." Ben moved against Ray's side and turned with him to face the family. 

"He's a Vecchio, a real Vecchio. His full legal name is Fraser Metcalfe Vecchio. Just so all of you understand, he's my son too, legally. He has full right to be in this house that _I_ own. Someday it'll be _his_ house. Do you understand? He's _my_ son too." He had to choke out the last word as he turned into Benny's arms and cradled their little boy between them. 

"Daddy, please don't cry," Fraser comforted the grown-up. 

"Come on," Ben said. 

"Fraser Metcalfe Vecchio? You've--" 

Ray felt his mother's grip on his arm. 

"Raimondo?" 

"I adopted him, Ma. Benny and I are his _legal_ parents." 

"But you're name . . ." Then her gaze shifted and she stared up at Benton. "You?" 

"No, Ma'am." Fraser said. "I don't have Ray's name. Just Fraser. Our son already had my name. He has both of ours." 

"I have three names," Fraser chimed in, all smiles for his grandmother. "Daddy," he said as he patted Ray's face, "say's it's a shame I don't have a first name. But neither does my other dad. He teases us about it a lot." 

"Come sit down and tell me about it," she suggested and was relieved when Benton led them to the couch and settled against Ray who still clutched Fraser in his arms. The little boy did manage to squirm around to face her and the few others who had accompanied them. 

"He laughs about it all the time," he said in exaggeration, enjoying his audience. "But we tease him back. We have something that he doesn't. Do you know what it is?" 

"No. I can't imagine, Bambino." 

"We have dual cit-a-zenip." 

"Dual citizenship," Ben corrected. 

"Canada and the United States," Fraser said proudly. "Poor Ray. He only has one." 

"You have dual citizenship?" Maria asked. 

"Yes. Because my mother was Canadian. And because I was born here I have dual, and that gave Ben dual too 'cause he had a baby here." 

"Neat, Tony Junior chimed in. "So you wanna go explore the attic?" 

Fraser's eyes brightened at the thought of discovering treasures. "Daddy? Please?" He squirmed back to look into Ray's green eyes. 

"Ray, if you feel like staying . . ." Ben whispered to his lover. 

Ray leaned his temple against Benny's cheek. He nodded and reluctantly released his hold on the precious little boy. 

"Wait," Maria said. "Little Tony, what do you say?" 

"Thank you?" 

With a stern glare she shook her head. "Apologize." 

"Sorry, Fraser." 

"I accept your apology, Tony. Friends again?" he asked, offering his hand for a shake. 

The boys solemnly shook and then streaked up the stairs. 

"Such a smart little boy," Maria marveled, "and so polite." 

Ray laughed and felt Benny twitch in surprise. "She sounds just like Ma." 

This got him a sisterly swat on the leg as the tension eased and the women moved back to the kitchen. 

*

Ben raised up on his knees and curled over his lover's back, sheltering him, caressing him as he moved in and out of his body. After the tension and exhausting interactions of the day it felt so good to be alone, and quiet, moving together. 

"Ray," he breathed the sweet name. "I love you." 

"I know, Benny. I know." Ray reached back to grip his lover's thighs, pulling their bodies tightly together. "I bet you don't--" he stopped talking as Benny thrust harder and deeper. "You don't know," he tried again but got no more than three words out. 

"Yes I do, Ray. I know everything about you. I know you _inside_ ," he thrust hard, "and out." 

"You--" Ray gasped as Benny slid his right hand from it's grip on the hollow of his hip and trailed the touch to his aching penis. "You, I meant. What you don't know about yourself." 

"Yes?" Ben teased, running his fingers lightly along the stiff shaft. "Why don't you tell me? Or can't you talk right now?" 

Ray began to thrust himself into Benny's tightening hand, pulling away from the contact at his back. "You, you don't know that you always tell me you love me when you're deep inside me." 

"Oh." 

It made Ray laugh, hearing that innocent note of wonder his lover always used when he was surprised. 

"You're laughing? You're laughing at a time like this?" 

Ray was, but now he was panting. His eyes were screwed shut. "A time . . . God . . . Benny!" 

Ben dropped all his weight on his lover, pushing him to the mattress and working hard against the padding to tighten his grip around Ray's pulsing shaft. He moved his fingers up to the sensitive head, that responsive bit of flesh that so captivated him every time he caught sight of it. Ray shuddered, trapped beneath him. Ben thrust in time to his touch. 

There, Ray buried his face in the pillow and Ben knew what was coming. That long keen, soft at first, then harsher as Ray bucked beneath him. He felt it tighten, the edge of that opening. Ray gripped him, pulled him, held him and Ben's heart sang. It built louder, that buzzing song, as it ran along his nerves down to his balls that were so firmly against Ray's tight ass. He was coming, behind Ray, coming over the edge of ecstasy. He pumped hard, feeling warm liquid coat his fingers, again and again as he followed his lover's lead. 

"God, I'm all sweaty," Ray complained as he lay in the after-glow of orgasm beside Benny. 

Ben leaned up on one elbow and licked the middle of Ray's chest. "Yes." He smiled. 

Ray flashed a toothy grin. "It wasn't too bad today, was it?" 

Ben studied the gentle lines of Ray's face. He traced a finger down his jaw tenderly. "Not too bad. Better than I expected." 

"So we'll try again?" 

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed Ray's parted lips. "I think Fraser would like that very much." 

"Benny." Ray captured that distracting hand. "I know _he_ would. I want you to tell me how you feel. I want to know how it's going with you. I mean it," he asserted as he pulled his lover's face closer. "I want you to promise me, every time we see Ma, or we go to the house, you'll sit down with me after and tell me how you're feeling about it. We're in this together, or we're not in it at all." 

"All right Ray. I will. Today I think it went fine. I feel pretty good about it. I want to go back again." 

"You do? That's nice. As long as you're being honest with me." 

"Ray, I'm always honest with you." 

"Oh? Then tell me honestly Mr. Mountie, do you want to screw around a little more?" 

Ben glared at his lover, then burst out laughing as Ray started tickling him. "That is _so_ undignified. Ray! Stop! Ray ..." 

They rolled off the bed. Nothing more was heard that night except a few odd thumps. 

The End

\--Author's Notes-- 

Etiquetteishly speaking I did have a lot of trouble messin' around inside Elaine's "The Vigil". I think it smacks of, well, it just didn't seem decent. Even after she read my story and approved of it fitting into the universe she had created I still had qualms about posting it because I didn't want to change that universe. I loved what she did to Ray's character. It's amazing how very diverse we can all make him and he's still the same 'ole Ray. 

Oh! And one more thing. Yes, Elaine saddled the boy with Fraser Metcalfe, but as she pointed out to bad 'ole me, _I'm_ responsible for increasing the torture on his young head by making it Fraser _Metcalfe_ Vecchio! (Big sanctimonious smile) 

If you enjoyed the story write me at and let me know so I'll keep writing stuff like it.  
  

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Alliance. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was written not for profit, to save the world or to enlighten the human condition. It is intended for entertainment purposes only and, failing that goal, will self-destruct in-- Um, is punishable by a fine and up to 50 years-- Um, the surgeon general has-- Um ... Be kind, rewind? 


End file.
